


She Said Yes

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post Season six for Smallville, Spoilers for SPN's season two finale, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "Remind me again…"She glanced at him sideways, watching the way his hazel eyes swept over her body and waiting for him to continue."Why the hell we didn't do this sooner." He grinned at her lazily and pulled her closer to him, planting a kiss against her lips.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester





	She Said Yes

"Remind me again…"

She glanced at him sideways, watching the way his hazel eyes swept over her body and waiting for him to continue.

"Why the hell we didn't do this sooner." He grinned at her lazily and pulled her closer to him, planting a kiss against her lips.

A soft sigh escaped her and she closed her eyes, kissing him back as one of his large hands slid through her blonde hair. "Good question," she whispered against his mouth.

It was a question she knew the answer to even if she didn't voice it. Because of Jimmy, because of the rush to break the deal he'd made with the Crossroads demon, because in all honesty they'd both been terrified. But when you suddenly had your whole life flash before your eyes as you lay in a metallic morgue room drawer, or were staring down at a pack of hellhounds come to take your soul to hell, being in love seemed so much less frightening than it once had.

His skin was warm to the touch as her fingertips trailed lazily over his collarbone and chest, her body still humming with pleasure even as blissful sleep tugged at her.

He gazed at her intently and a smile spread across her face. "What?"

Chloe lifted her gaze to meet his, her hand moving to his cheek. "Yes."

Dean was silent for a moment, but then understanding dawned on him. "Yes?" His eyes widened a little.

"Yes," she whispered, kissing him softly.

He grinned and rolled her beneath him, gazing down at her. "You won't regret it."

"I know." She held his gaze, groaning softly when he lowered his head to kiss her neck.

"I'm gonna show you the country."

"The Grand Canyon."

Dean trailed his lips along her collarbone, leaving her skin feeling fiery hot. "First stop."

"I think we have some other business to take care of first."

"I love the way you think." He yanked the blankets over their heads and she giggled.

Outside the motel room door, carrying three styrofoam cups of coffee, Sam grinned and shook his head. He had a feeling he'd wasted money on two of those cups. Because from the sound of things, neither of the people inside the room had any interest in coffee at the moment.


End file.
